Any and everything that's Disturbing and Random
by Ambu Kakashi
Summary: OK, well these chapters are the work of my friend and I and we hope you enjoy reading them as much as we enjoy writing them! There's many different series included randomly in the chapters so have fun and we hope you get a good laugh! Rated T for a little
1. Chapter 1

Anything and everything that's 

Disturbing and Random. Ha!

Well, hello. Me and my friend Katie here have devised a well thought out fan fic that is what we would call, well, somewhat amusing in our anime-crazed, twisted minds. To get our general message, you should probably have a good understanding of the following series: Naruto, Fruits Basket, Inuyasha, Chrno Crusade, Trigun, and Full Metal Alchemist. (You should also know the meaning of an inside joke which is where many of these comical moments derived from. xD) I'm sure there's gonna be more chapters of other series somewhere, but hey, like we said- We're RANDOM!; You'll probably get the just of it if you have a normal, opened mind.

Another thing- We don't really care about the reviews. We just want the reader to get a good, hardy laugh in once in a while. Don't bother saying we got some things wrong with a particular series because that might just be the frickin' point! XP Anyway, we hope you have an entertaining and fun time readin' it so sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride while we journey into the world of hilarious anime insanity! (Mwahahaha!)

Chapter 1

Gaara's Challenge

A dark night with a full moon and a lone figure walks down a deserted pathway. The blood tattoo over his left eye- the Japanese character "love"- gives the stranger away as Gaara of the Sand. It's perfectly silent as he comes to the crest of a hill. Nothing dares to make a sound. Even the crickets who stop in mid-melody are afraid as the scent of death passes slowly by. The only things to be heard are slight _tac-tac_ of his sandals and the constant inhale and exhale of his breath. The light of the moon plays tricks with the tree's shadows as he glides down the road-his own shadow jumping from light spot to light spot.

He doesn't know what mission he's on, nor does he care. His only purpose in this cruel world is to kill others and prove his existence. He stops and looks up. Through his reddish bangs, he sees the stars twinkling innocently back at him and he thinks _I can be crueler than this world will ever be. Su_ddenly, he gets a look of weird confusion and struggle on his face. The weight of his enormous sand gourd carried over his back becomes more and more noticeable as the hand of gravity pulls it towards the ground. There's a loud _thud!_ as Gaara of the Sand's never-before-harmed body hits the ground. In utter shock and confusion, he steams quietly and furiously over the first battle he had ever lost. _Must…kill…_._something._


	2. Chapter 2

Anything and Everything that's

Disturbing and Random. Ha!

This tale is from the series PhD: Phantasy Degree. It's a rather entertaining manga and we thought we could have some fun with it. It's about a girl, Sang, who travels to a Demon School and meets some very interesting friends…them being: Dev- a hilarious devil, Morticus-a sexy vampire, Lukan-a cute werewolf, Tyrannus-a gorgeous mummy, and Nortra- a pretty girl devil (I guess) o.O; Anyway, this is an episode involving Morticus...

Chapter 2

Humiliation

Morticus, a teenage vampire took a walk with his group of friends. It was going pretty well as they sat down on the benches in the park to relax after a long day of ditching classes, annoying teachers, frightening new students, you know...the usual. Caught up in a conversation with one of his pals, Morticus didn't notice that a rather cute bunny had just hopped out of the bushes and sat down at his feet. He looked down to see two beautifully adorable eyes locked onto his. He looked around with a puzzled expression at his friends who were still talking. Since he wasn't a particular fan of animals, he lifted his foot to "shoo" the creature away. The bunny easily dodged it and went back to his feet. He said "Go on. Get out of here you dumb rabbit!" while throwing in another kick. The bunny still didn't leave. Morticus stood up frustrated and powerfully bared his vampire fangs, hoping to scare it away. Morticus found himself shocked and taken aback when the adorable bunny too, bared and showed off a more impressive set of fangs. Lukan and Dev tried to stifle snickers but none of them could hold it in. Morticus, now extremely embarrassed and offended by the rabbit, glared at his friends, took another weary look at the disturbing animal and stocked off to ponder _exactly where he could get some fang enhancer._


End file.
